1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connectors for coaxial cable. More particularly the invention relates to a coaxial cable insulator that provides an environmental seal for at least the inner conductor to inner contact electrical interconnection.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior coaxial connectors typically rely upon multiple seals between the connector, coaxial cable and/or interface element joints to prevent entry of moisture and/or humid air. The plurality of environmental seals significantly increases the complexity of the coaxial connector manufacture as well as assembly and installation procedures.
Competition within the coaxial cable and connector industry has focused attention upon improving electrical performance as well as reducing manufacturing, materials and installation costs.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in such prior art.